The Frozen Heart
by Cara Potter
Summary: Elsa met Pitch when she was young...as she gains more fear for her power, especially after she hurt her little sister, Anna, Pitch puts his plan in motion. What is his plan? Will he succeed? Rated T for later chapters. JackxElsa, KristoffxAnna
1. Chapter 1

So, this story came to me as I was reading the other crossover stories, (some of them are really good!) and I decided I wanted to try to write my own and this is the product of that. I should warn you that the characters might be OOC and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy the story.

Frozen and Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me, though I do own the Rise of the Guardians DVD.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to darkness. She sat up slowly and tried to look around, but all she could see around her was the black of night. She furrowed her brows and tried to recall what had caused her to wake. She sighed loudly when she couldn't remember anything specifically waking her up and was about to lay down and go back to sleep when she heard a faint chuckle coming from somewhere in her room.

"Hello?" she asked, a little nervously.

When the sound didn't repeat, she shrugged and figured she had imagined it. As she lay back down, though, she could feel something crawling along her bed. She quickly sat up and tried to look down, but panicked when she couldn't see anything. She heard the chuckle again, closer this time, and whimpered as she tried to curl her self into a ball.

"_Such fear, little one,_" a male voice whispered out.

"W-who are you?" she asked, trying to put more bravado in her voice than she felt.

"_I'm the reason your nightmares exist,_" the voice said.

Elsa noted the the voice was coming from her left, near her window and shot an icicle in that direction. She hoped that would get rid of the strange. She heard a thunk as the icicle stuck to her wall. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she waited for the voice to come again, if it would.

"_Impressive,_" the male voice praised. "_You know, I know someone who has powers, just like you._"

Elsa was about to launch a blast of snow towards the stranger when the last part of his sentence stopped her. This stranger knew someone like her? They had the same powers? She swallowed past a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and turned into the demanding princess she had to be.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice gaining strength.

"_My name is Pitch. Pitch Black,_" "Pitch" said.

"What do you want from me?"

"_Nothing, yet._"

"Then why are you here?"

"_Just wanted to prove a suspicion._"

Before she could ask what suspicion, she heard a whoosh sound and then nothing. She carefully got out of bed and turned on her light, but could see nothing out of the ordinary that would support her claim that a strange man had been in her bedroom late at night. Sighing, she turned off the light and crawled back in bed to try to get more sleep, trying to convince herself that the whole thing really had just been a bad dream.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I will try to update regularly, but I'm not sure how that will work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I kind of rushed this because Sleepy Hollow comes on in like three minutes, so...sorry if it's bad. Again, sorry for the OOC...Hope it's not too terrible for everyone.

Chapter One contains the disclaimer so I'm not going to put it in every chapter, however, this one has it's own disclaimer. The bolded conversation text is not my creation. I got it off a picture I found that I thought would work really good in this story so there ya go...I have no idea who to give the full credit to, so if you know let me know so they can be credited for it.

* * *

Throughout the years, Pitch kept visiting little Elsa. Growing her fear and trying to bend her to his will. After she had locked herself in her room and started building her fear on her own, he found it increasingly easy to manipulate her, but yet she did not yield completely. On the eve of her coronation, he tried one last tactic.  
"Elsa, join me," he started.  
"No, Pitch. I don't want people to fear me," she said, turning away.  
"People already fear you."  
"What?" she asked, turning her head slightly.  
"People already fear you, Elsa."  
"No they don't... Do they?"  
"I'm the expert on fear," Pitch said, hiding his smile at finally finding her weak spot.  
"What do they fear about me?"  
"Well, your sister fears that you'll skip on your duties just like you skipped out on being her sister suddenly," he said, playing on her other weakness.  
"You're lying. Anna wouldn't think anything bad about me!"  
Pitch finally subsided and let her claim victory this time. He watched as she gathered herself and pulled on her gloves before telling a personal guard to tell the gate guards to open said gate. He watched as her sister and her started talking. He watched as she was crowned. He watched the ball and then jumped at the opportunity that presented itself as she showed her powers.  
"See? They fear you, Elsa. What goes better together than fear and cold? You'll always be feared, Elsa. You'll never escape it," he told her.  
She didn't even reply. She just ran out of the palace. He smirked and decided to work on the other component of his plan. Jack Frost. He found him at the lake where he was defeated. Scowling at the memory, he wiped it off before calling out to the other male.  
"Jack!"  
"Pitch!" Jack yelled, jumping into an immediate defensive pose.  
"Relax, I'm just here to share some interesting information."  
"What do you want in return?"  
"Nothing. Just being able to share the information will be enough."  
Jack narrowed his eyes, obviously distrusting him. Pitch held up his hands in an innocent way. He, of course, had an ulterior motive. He hoped that by telling Jack of Elsa, he'd want to see her and somehow unwittingly drive her to bend to his will.  
"Okay, so what's the information? Your new plan that I'll go share with the Guardians and then foil?" Jack asked, smirking.  
"Funny! But no. This is much more interesting than that. **You see, I met someone like you**," he replied.  
"**Is that so**?" Jack asked, unbelievingly.

"**Oh yes. You see, though human, she too has been gifted with amazing powers**," Pitch said, showing a little image of Elsa and Anna playing in his black sand. "**But she's merely a child, and you know how prone children are to fear**..." The image then showed when Elsa accidentally hit Anna with her powers. "**She ended up sacrificing a great deal for the sake of her little sister**." He then showed him the little Anna staring after her sister as she locked herself in her room. "**Not as much as you, I mean...you died so your sister could live**."As he finished his story he showed Jack little Elsa sitting against her door and crying. "**And every day, she died a little inside so hers would be safe...from herself**."

Jack stared a Pitch, dumbfounded.

"How did you find her?" he finally managed to ask.

"I'm the expert on fear," he said, repeating what he told Elsa.

"So...you followed her fear?"

"Out of all the humans I've seen, her fear is the strongest."

Jack flopped down onto the ice covered pond, uncomprehending how such a little girl could feel so much fear. Pitch smirked unnoticed as he noticed that his plan was working on the side so far. Hopefully, he could get Jack to visit Elsa. If that worked according to plan, Jack would some how get Elsa to fear her powers even more and then he'd show up and finally get her to yield and join him. Once that would happen, he'd have her help him grow the fear in Arendelle and then try to take over the world with fear and make another dark ages.

"Pity she didn't have any one to talk to...I imagine it got lonely in that room all by herself, knowing she was intentionally cut off from her sister," he said in his best "what a shame" voice.

"Maybe that's all she needs now...some one to talk to," Jack suggested.

_Brilliant..._ Pitch thought, hiding a smug grin.

"Maybe it is...You know, since you have the same powers, maybe she could relate to you!" Pitch said, seemingly as if he just thought of it.

"Maybe...Where is she?" Jack asked, gripping his staff tight in preparation to go.

"A little city called...Arendelle," Pitch told him before leaving.

He was still able to hear the wind whipping through the trees as Jack took off, unknowingly becoming a pawn in Pitch's game.

* * *

So there's the second chapter...sorry if it flows kinda weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I noticed that all of my chapters are actually really short and I apologize. I feel like I tend to get too off track with longer chapters though. I hope you all are enjoying this anyway and hopefully the next chapter will be longer, I'm not sure yet though.

One thing I would like to say before you read is that I will only be focusing on the thoughts of Jack and Elsa mainly, so it's not like one of them is secretly a mind reader...it's just that I don't have a lot of experience writing in third person.

* * *

Jack knew he had to go see the mortal girl who had the same powers as him, but he also had a duty as a Guardian. Now that Pitch was back, he had to tell the other Guardians. Would they believe him though? Surely they would know he wouldn't joke about this, right? With that thought in mind, he flew towards North's workshop. Once he arrived he opened the door and walked in. The Yeti's were still leery of him, but none stopped him.

"North?" he called out.

"Jack!" a thick Russian accent greeted him.

"Hey, North, long time no see," he said with a grin.

"Haha, that blizzard you caused in Michigan over Christmas delt a lot of damage to the sleigh, had to fix," North told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, sorry about that. I figured the kids would want a white Christams."

"No worries, no worries. The reindeer have gotter over colds, the sleigh is fixed, everything turned out okay."

"Speaking of which, I need to tell you something," Jack said, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes, what?" North asked, turning to give Jack his full attention.

"Uhm...Pitch just spoke to me. I feel like he's up to something, but I don't know what," he confessed.

"And what did Pitch say to you?" North asked, all business.

Jack felt the blush rise on his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. North raised an eyebrow in amusement as he waited for Jack's answer.

"Well...he said he met someone like me..." Jack said vaugely.

"And?"

"It's a girl..."

"And...?" North said, even though he guessed where this was going.

"I really want to meet her," Jack said in a rush.

North laughed and patted Jack on the back. Jack felt his blush deepen and looked away in embarrassment. North led him to the door and winked at him, telling him to describe her when he came back.

"But, wait, what about Pitch?" Jack asked as they walked.

"We will keep eye out. If something happens, we will know," North promised.

Jack nodded and right before he took off he gave North a little smiled and made it snow lightly. North gave a huff of a laugh before going back to his workshop to find cookies and oversee the toy production. Jack flew towards Arendelle and caught sight of an ice palace on a mountain when he arrived. Shrugging, he decided to check it out. As he approached he saw movement inside.

'_The girl Pitch told me about_," Jack thought.

He went to the balcony that overlooked Arendelle and knocked on the ice equivalent of french doors. When the doors opened and he saw Elsa for the first time, he felt the breath just leave his lungs. He gasped quietly and looked at her, thinking she looked stunning, especially in her dress.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Me? I'm Jack Frost...wait, you can see me?" Jack said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow before deciding to ignore that comment.

"How did you get up here?"

"I can fly."

"Right..."

Jack smirked and asked the wind to make him hover. Elsa looked shocked before carefully schooling her expression.

'_Remember, conceal, don't feel._' Elsa thought.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

"Elsa," she said simply.

"Lovely to meet you, Elsa," he said with a small bow.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms.

"And what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, looking around.

"Just thought I'd come see if what a little birdy told me was true."

"And what did this "little birdy" tell you?"

"That you could control snow and ice, just like me."

* * *

Sorry for the little cliff hanger, I'll be sure to update tomorrow with the next chapter. So far I have 6 followers and 1 favorite so I would just like to thank you guys for enjoying this story, I hope I don't ever disappoint you...if you ever have questions just let me know...if you think something needs more detail, whatever. I would love to hear from you guys so...I'll stop talking now.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER**. I just wanted to fix the "Jack watching the sisters" part...I realized it was weak and I realized that the reason for that was that I didn't want to put the song lyrics in here, but I decided to anyway and added Jack commentary on them. So hopefully this is better.

_**Note, I'll bold the new parts...**_

* * *

Elsa was stunned. This boy, Jack Frost, could control snow, ice _and_ could fly? She looked closer at him. He had snowy white hair, that was lighter than hers, icy blue eyes and a hint of mischeviousness that practically sparkled in his eyes. She stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked her kingdom and failed to see anything around her but the beautiful snow that covered the mountain.

"Who told you about me?" she asked, turning to look at Jack.

"Pitch," Jack answered.

"Pitch? How does he know you?" she asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Well, we go back a ways," Jack answered vaugely.

"Pitch would always visit me as a little girl. The first time he showed up, I tried to throw an icicle at him," she said quietly, unsure why she was sharing it with Jack.

"You did?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"That's amazing! Did it hit him?"

"No...It was dark though, so I couldn't really see him."

Jack laughed and patted Elsa's shoulder. Elsa took a step back out of habit and wrapped her arms around herself. Jack stopped laughing and looked at Elsa, concerned. Elsa just turned away, not used to someone being concerned for her, besides her family, and jumped when she heard a knock on the "front" door. She headed back into the room the balcony was connected to and listened to the light footsteps, unaware that Jack was behind her.

"Elsa?! It's me, Anna!"

"Anna?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Who's Anna?" Jack asked.

"My sister. Stay here," Elsa answered before walking out to see her sister.

Anna gasped as she looked at her sister. "Whoa, Elsa, you look...different. It's a good different! And this place...it's amazing!" She looked at the beautiful ice palace that was catching the rays of the sun and giving different sections of the walls a light yellow, almost orangish glow.

"Thank you," Elsa said, looking around as well. "I never knew what I was capable of..."

"I'm so sorry, about what happened," Anna said, starting up the stairs. "If I had known I-"

"No, it's okay," Elsa said, stepping back. "You don't have to apologize..." She turned her head away so her sister wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. "You should probably go...please."

"But I just got here," Anna said with a slight depreciating laugh.

Elsa stepped back even more and turned to look at her sister.

"You belong down in Arendelle," she told her, a hint of sisterly love in her voice.

"So do you," Anna insisted.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

Elsa couldn't stop herself from looking at her sister's one solid white hair. She had accidentally hit her sister with her powers when they were younger, and that white hair was the effect it left. Luckily, the trolls who fixed Anna had told her and her parents, it wasn't her heart. The mind could be presuaded.

"Actually...about that," Anna stated somewhat nervously.

She didn't get far because a noise, that sounded kind of like a loud six, came from outside.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asked nervously, turning to look at the door.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf yelled as he came running in.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked disbelivingly.

"You built me!" Olaf said happily, then added: "Remember that?"

"You're alive?" she asked.

"Uhm... I think so..." he answered, slightly unsure.

As Elsa stared at her hands awed, Anna knelt by Olaf.

"It's just like the ones we built as kids," she said.

She was right, Elsa absently noted. It had the same round bottom, small middle and slightly misshappen head. The carrot was almost the exact same even.

"Yeah," Elsa said with a little laugh.

"So we were so close...we can be like that again?" Anna said.

Elsa gasped as she had a flashback, and shook her head slightly. She couldn't hurt her sister again.

"No, we can't...Goodbye, Anna," Elsa said, turning to head back into a room. She didn't care which.

"Elsa, wait," Anna said, seeming sorry for having brought up the subject.

"No! I'm just trying to protect you," Elsa said, using a hand gesture that meant stay back as she walked away.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

* * *

**Jack frowned at the order but he figured it would stressful enough to see her sister. He waited patiently for about five seconds then tried to think of something else to do. He then looked around the room, noticing it was pretty bare. Either Elsa figured she didn't need anything or she hadn't got around to it before he and Anna interrupted her or she wasn't actually planning on staying.**  
**"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." He heard Elsa say.**  
**That made him frown. Why did she have to worry about hurting people? Did her powers act up randomly? If that was the case, maybe he could help her control it? He panicked when he heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. He quickly flew up to the roof and sighed when Elsa passed with a girl who had red hair, who he assumed was Anna, following after her. He considered following them and shrugged. Why not?**  
**When he finally reached the room, the sisters were on opposite ends.**  
**"Anna," Elsa started. "Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."**  
**"Yeah, but-" Anna tried.**  
**"I know, you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!" Elsa approached the doors that led to another balcony, Elsa really likes balconies Jack noted, as she said that and turned around before continuing. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"**  
**Anna had followed Elsa and stood a little bit behind her at the doors. Elsa pushed past her before stopping at what her sister said.**  
**"Actually we're not." It was said almost apologetically.**  
**"What do you mean your not?" Elsa asked, turning her torso to face Anna.**  
**"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna said. Jack secretly thought she was stalling.**  
**"And what do I not know?" Elsa pressed.**  
**Jack absently noted Anna wringing her hands as she answered.**  
**"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow..."**  
**"What?" Elsa asked, shocked.**  
**Jack noticed that it was snowing and knew he wasn't causing it. He then noticed that Elsa looked shocked and remembered what happened to him when he was feeling panicky. It also snowed then.**  
_**So it's true then**_, **he thought**._**S**__**he really can control snow and ice.**_  
**"You kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere," Anna told her sister.**  
**"Everywhere?"**  
**"But that's okay! You can just unfreeze it."**  
**"No, I can't. I-I don't know how."**  
**"Sure you can, I know you can. Cause for the first time in forever..."**  
**Jack watched as Anna went on and Elsa overlapped her. He noticed the storm getting worse and quickly tried to fly down to maybe help her, but the wind wasn't cooperating. He ended up being flung against a wall. He sat up and made his way to Elsa, but he was to slow. He watched as the blizzard abruptly stopped and as a glow started forming around Elsa's middle, near her heart. He knew what was about to happen a second before it did, however, he wasn't quick enough to get to Anna to save her. He stood between the sisters, unsure who to help.**

* * *

He looked **over** when he saw a guy with blond hair, wearing a snowcap, a slightly large nose and brown eyes rush in and help Anna up. He then looked at Elsa and noticed that she was looking at Anna with fear shown clearly in her eyes. He took a step towards Elsa, **wanting to help her since Anna was taken care of. Elsa** looked at him and he felt his heart break from seeing the sadness and fear and even lonliness in her eyes.

"Let's get you out of here," he heard the blond hair male say to Anna.

He walked over to Elsa and pulled her into a hug before she could run off. He felt her tense in his arms and just held her tighter. Eventually Elsa relaxed enough to lean against him and sighed.

"It's okay to cry, you know," he told her quietly.

He rested his head on hers as he felt her start to sob quietly. He soothingly rubbed her back and slowly lowered them to the ground, situating her so she could still lean on him and he could hold her tighter. He didn't want to say anything else to ruin the moment and turned his head to watch the sunset that turned the walls of the palace a purple-blue color.

"Jack?" she asked a little while later.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning his attention to her.

"Do you think Anna hates me now?"

"No, she's your sister. She'll always love you," Jack answered honestly.

"Do you think she's afraid?"

"What's there to be afraid of?"

"Me..."

"I doubt she's afraid of you. She just wants to be near you...she's your sister, Elsa. You can't just shut her out. I know, you were doing it to keep her safe, but...imagine how she must have felt, Elsa. Knowing you were there, just behind that door..."

Elsa just let out another sob as an answer.

* * *

**Later**, while Elsa was sleeping peacefully, Jack was attempting to make a bed. He had taken off his hoodie, revealing a white long sleeve shirt and had his hoodie rolled up as a pillow for Elsa. He exclaimed quietly in triumph when he managed to make a small snow bed. He wondered if Elsa would need a blanket, but then shook the thought away.

'_If she was able to make a palace entirely out of ice, I doubt she needs a blanket_,' he thought.

He carefully picked her up and placed her down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her for a minute. He knew, as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, that he would have to protect her, and her sister, at any cost. He knew this little Norwegien kingdom needed girls like Elsa and Anna. Two sisters who loved each other unconditionally no matter what. That wasn't exactly all though... He thought about what she had said earlier, about Pitch and how he would visit her when she was younger...

He wouldn't let Pitch use her as a pawn in whatever he was planning.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I would've like to have made this longer, but it took me much longer than expected to write it and I have to go to bed now. Anyway, it's snowing so IF I have snow day tomorrow I might post two chapters.

* * *

Pitch grinned as he felt the fear growing in Elsa. Everything was going according to plan so far. Now, all he needed to do was make a strategic entrance and hopefully he'll be able to gain enough strength from the fear in Norway and grow it in the close countries. He hoped to make a world wide Dark Ages that would last as long as possible. For now, he decided to sit back and wait for his opportunity to arise.

* * *

Jack was unaware when Elsa stirred. He was staring down at the little frozen kingdom of Arendelle when he heard her soft footsteps behind him. He turned and smiled at her. She gave a hesitant smile back. He turned back to the kingdom and leaned against the rail of the balcony. Elsa stepped up beside him and stared at the snow around the mountains.

"How'd you sleep?" Jack asked her.

"I slept well...thanks for letting me use your cloak like object as a pillow*," Elsa answered, handing it to him.

"It's called a hoodie," he told her before grabbing it and slipping it on.

There was silence between them again as they both were unsure what to talk about. Jack eventually broke the silence by asking about the rulers of the kingdom. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as she thought about her parents.

"They were tragically lost at sea," she told Jack.

"So who runs it now?" Jack asked, looking at Elsa.

"Well, it's supposed to be Anna, but I have no idea who she put in charge while she came after me...Hopefully not the guy she wanted to marry after a few hours of knowing him," Elsa said, gripping the rail at the thought.

"Wait, so...you're a princess, but you ran away from your kingdom, leaving it in the hands of Anna who wanted to marry a guy after a few hours? I wouldn't trust her judgement," Jack said grinning.

Elsa let out a little laugh before she just shook her head. Jack smiled at the sound of her laughter. It was melodic and he wanted to hear more. Elsa turned to Jack and watched his hair practically sparkle in the light of dawn. She shook her head before she looked away.

"So, I was wondering, Jack...do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"I used to have a sister..." he answered, turning away from the kingdom and staring at the castle catching the light of the sun as it rose.

"Used to?"

"Well, I didn't always look like this."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know why exactly I was changed to be like this, but before I changed I had brown hair and brown eyes. I had a little sister too...I would always play pranks on her..."

As Jack told Elsa his story, he didn't notice she was getting closer until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave a reassuring smile when he saw the tears in her eyes. He chuckled quietly and brushed the tear away as it fell. He could feel her cheeks warm up a little and grinned when he realized she was blushing.

"So, I've decided that today, we're going to work on your powers, Ice Queen," Jack said nonchalantly.

"What? Jack, no," Elsa said, panicking a little.

"Elsa, calm down...we're going to do basic things...like a snowball fight," Jack said, forming a snow ball behind his back.

While Elsa started to tell him why it wasn't a good idea, he carefully took a few steps back, took aim, and fired. He laughed when it hit her face and quickly grabbed his staff to float down to the bottom of the ice palace. He landed in the snow and watched Elsa at the top-most balcony. He vaugely recalled a movie and play that had scenes like this in them, but quickly forgot about it as a snowball came hurtling in his direction. He quickly sidestepped and looked back at Elsa.

"Hey!" he called.

"No warning for me, no warning for you!" Elsa yelled.

"Well, then get down here so we can talk about the game!"

"I think I'm fine up here, thanks!"

This statement was followed by another snowball. Jack laughed and flung a snowball back, knowing he hit her when she called hey just like he did. He dodged her snowballs easily and retailiated by throwing two for every one she threw at him. Most of the time he hit her, but it was hard to tell where she was exactly as the sun started glistening off the ice.

"Elsa!" he called.

"What?" she replied.

"Get down here!"

"No!"

"I'll come get you!" he threatened.

"I dare you!" she retorted.

"Challenge accepted," he said to himself and flew up to get her.

He did not expect her to blindside him and hit him in the face the second he cleared the balcony. In his shock he started tumbling back down to the mountain. Quickly he righted himself and flew back up. He landed lightly and laughed at himself. He prided himself on getting Elsa's mind off of things for the moment as he heard her lovely laughter too.

"Should've seen that coming," he said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Yes, you really should have," she agreed, smiling.

"So, was throwing and missing all the time part of your plan?" he teased.

"No, it wasn't. In fact, it was only because I was tired of missing you that I concocted the plan," she huffed out.

"Aw, you missed me?"

"Don't flatter your self, Snow Prince."

"An Ice Queen and a Snow Prince. What a pair we make, huh?" Jack asked, sitting on the balcony.

* * *

Pitch growled to himself when the fear started dwindling in Elsa. He didn't plan for Jack to become protective or want to cheer her up. He'd have to build the fear himself this time... And he knew exactly how.

* * *

Later, as the sun began to set, Jack and Elsa were standing at the balcony, watching the sky change from blue to pink to purple and finally to black. Jack turned to Elsa when she yawned and smiled. He pulled off his hoodie again and rolled it up for her to use as a pillow. His white undershirt showed off the slight muscles he had gained by fighting Pitch. Elsa turned to him and blushed slightly.

"What's that for?" she asked, gesturing towards the hoodie.

"It's a pillow. It'll probably be more comfortable than ice or snow," he answered.

"What? But I'm not tired," Elsa lied through a yawn.

"Just go to bed," he told her with a chuckle.

Elsa grumbled but took the hoodie, careful not to unroll it and laid down on the bed Jack made. Jack sat near the bed just in case she needed something over the night and wondered if the Guardians were wondering where he was for the first time in a while.

"Jack?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have...friends?"

"Yeah, I have a few," he answered with a smile.

"What are they like?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he promised, standing up and gently making her lay back down.

"...Okay," she consented, closing her eyes.

Jack smiled at her and made a soft blanket of snow to cover her. He was amazed at how much he wanted to protect her, but figured it was just his Guardian instinct. He sat down against the bed and rested his head against it as he thought of the other Guardians...his friends.

* * *

Pitch grinned when he felt a little tug that meant Elsa had fallen asleep**. As silent as a shadow, he materialized in the castle first, to get some models for his plan. Then, he moved to room Jack and Elsa were in at the ice palace. He carefully moved so he was behind Jack and put his plan in motion. He was going to give Elsa a nightmare so real, that hopefully she'd leave the palace, go down to Arendelle, spread fear and he could have a Dark Age.

* * *

*I feel like Elsa wouldn't really know what a hoodie is since they all wear cloaks, so... yeah.

**Let's just say that Pitch has a creepy "link" with Elsa that lets him know all this.

And I bet you all can guess what nightmare Pitch is going to give Elsa... Anyway, like I said above, I need to go to bed just in case there is school tomorrow and all that jazz. The weekend is coming up so I'll be able to post even more Jelsa feels and Pitch evilness!

Oh, and I'm sorry for suddenly changing my mind about following the movie for this chapter. I just couldn't get to flow right, so I changed it. Also, if you haven't, check out the new chapter 4. Someone told me that Jack watching Elsa and Anna seemed weak so I hope I fixed that and if not...let me know and maybe give some suggestions on how to make it better. I love to hear what you guys are thinking and I'm just gonna shut up and go to bed now.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I know this chapter doesn't really have that much of the bigger plot, but I'm still trying to figure it all out. Since it's the weekend I'm going to try to post two chapters on Saturday and Sunday.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and noticed everything was dark. She panicked, wondering where Jack and Anna were before noticing a window. The window was the only source of light in the room and she thought she could dimly recognize where she was. Panicking even more now, she got up and ran to the window, shocked when she was held back by something on her hands. Looking down, she noticed they were iron shackles. She held her hands out in front of her and leaned over to look out the window. She gasped when she saw the frozen fjord.

"No...what have I done?" she asked herself.

She heard the door creak slightly and gasped before looking up. She didn't expect to see Hans enter the room and immediately raised her guard. Hans walked in a little ways and set down a lantern. As he walked further in, Elsa advanced on him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he answered.

'_Them? Them who?_' she thought, but didn't press it.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle," she said, holding up her hands. "Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned."

Elsa turned to the window, wondering once again where Anna was, but this time hoping she was alright. She was also secretly hoping that Hans wasn't Anna's true love, remembering a story long ago with the moral "true love fixes everything," as cold hearted as it sounded. Then she wondered about Jack, but only breifly.

"If you would just stop the winter... Bring back summer, please," Hans said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't you see?" she whispered sadly. "I can't."

She was upset she didn't know how to reverse her powers. Maybe she could reverse the damage done to Anna herself then, but she knew it didn't help to dwell on it.

"You have to tell them to let me go," she practically demanded.

He looked shocked for a moment before turning into the good, sophisticated prince everyone thought he was.

"I'll do what I can," he promised.

Once Elsa was sure he was gone, she started panicking even more. Anna hadn't returned yet...Hans hadn't run into her on his way up the mountain or whatever happened to get her here, so where could she be? What did that mountain man do to her? Where was Jack? She felt like she would feel better if Jack was here. Maybe he would be able to talk her out of the situation...She looked down when she heard ice forming on the iron that held her. As she panicked, the ice grew faster and she knew she could use this to her advantage.

Once the ice had grown enough to break the iron, she hit them against the wall and watched as the explosion of her powers finally escaping their own prison, knocked a hole in the wall. She immediately started heading out, not trusting Hans to do anything that had to do with her freedom. After she started walking she started worrying more and more about Anna and Jack. Was Jack worried about her? Did Anna hate her now? She had looked down at the last thought and when she looked up, she couldn't see where she was going. She panicked even more and tried to look around to see something, anything, that would point her in the right direction. When she turned a full 180 degrees she saw an outline of someone and gasped, turning around again and starting to head off.

"Elsa!" she heard Hans say. "You can't run from this."

The voice stopped her and she faced him.

"Just...take care of my sister," she said sadly.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that _you_ froze her heart."

"No," she said to herself disbelievingly.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice; her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you!"

Elsa looked shocked at those words. Dead? No. It couldn't be...she had to be alive. She was all Elsa had left...What if she was dead, though? It would be all her fault... She stumbled back a few steps and then fell to her knees, crying. She didn't notice the blizzard letting up or Hans unsheathing his sword. She looked up a few seconds later when she heard something shatter and saw Anna frozen in front of her.

"Anna!" she cried.

* * *

Jack was startled awake, silently wondering when he fell asleep, by Elsa's scream. As he stood up and looked at her, he noticed it was darker outside. Focusing on Elsa again, he noted that she looked miserable. Tears were frozen on her face, her hair was in slight disarray, but, Jack noted, she still looked beautiful. Shaking his head, he tried to remember if he should try to wake her up or not. Do you wake people who are having nightmares or do you let them sleep through it, like sleepwalkers? He wished Sandy was there to answer his question.

He decided, as Elsa started crying again, that he would wake her. Carefully he shook her, hoping that would be enough to wake her. It was, and she looked around wildly before her eyes landed on him. Jack barely had time to react before she flung herself at him and started crying against his shoulder. He instinctively sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I was so scared," she sobbed.

"Shh," he whispered quietly, bringing a hand up to cradle her head. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real," she said, and Jack noticed she was shaking.

He had no idea what to say to make her feel better. Did he ask if she wanted to talk about? What if she didn't? His sister didn't really have nightmares while he was alive, as far as he can recall. He had no experience with this whatsoever. He just held her and waited for her to open up to him on her own.

"In my dream," she started quietly, barely a minute later, "I was in a cell, I guess. The prince that wanted to marry my sister was there...They had put me in iron shackles. I had no idea where Anna was, or where you were for that matter. I panicked. Then I got free, and tried to run. Hans stopped me...told me I had killed Anna. Then, before he could kill me, Anna stopped him and froze forever. Oh, Jack, it was terrible."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry you had to go through that," he told her.

"I'm sorry too...for everything I've done."

"I'm sure you are."

Elsa stayed curled in his arms the rest of the night. He looked down at her once and smiled when he realized she had fallen back asleep. He had a good hunch that Pitch was behind her realistic nightmare, but hoped he had thrown his plans into the trash and that he would leave Elsa alone. He knew the probability of him actually doing that were slim to none, but hey, a guy could dream. As he thought about Elsa he wondered why he had grown so protective of her. Of course, her having the same powers as him probably had a lot to do with it, but he wondered what the deeper reason was.

_Love_. A voice said in his head.

'_Love?_' he thought, figuring it was "Manny" speaking to him.

_That's the deeper meaning, Jack Frost. Love._

'_I can't love her...she's a mortal. It'll only end in heartbreak for me._'

_We can't help who we love. It's not a physical thing. It's chemical._

Jack didn't respond to that and started contemplating the idea.

'_Manny?_' he thought, hoping he would still talk to him.

_Yes?_

'_Is it possible for her to become like me?_'

_Only if she dies a heroic or truly tragic death._

'_Yeah, like her life isn't tragic already_.'

He sighed and looked down at the beautiful queen in his arms. Even if he did love her, it would never work out for two reasons. One, she was a queen. Two, he was immortal. He could always promise her that he'd love her forever, and he was sure that he would, but she couldn't promise him the same. Once she returned to her actual home she'd probably have to get married and bear an heir to her throne.

* * *

In the morning, Elsa woke up and found Jack laying back on the bed, sleeping, his arms still around her. She blushed and carefully extracted herself before sitting up and looking at him. She placed her hand on her heart when she felt it skip a beat as she looked at his lips. She shook her head and then noticed how peaceful he looked when he slept. As she stood up and made her way around her ice palace she thought of Jack and how he had made her feel these past two days.

'_He makes me talk...and he makes me feel what I'm trying to conceal. If I trusted him, would he let me down? Would he laugh at me if I told him I cared for him? Or would he feel the same?_'

* * *

Okay, so there's a little bit of them wondering about their feelings. The next few chapters will differentiate quite a bit from the movie...I was trying to keep in the "movieverse" as much as possible, but for the plot to expand I really need to take my own spin now. So, I hope you guys look forward to it. I'm glad you guys are loving it so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I kept having to change things. I am pretty proud of how this turned out and hope you guys like it too.

* * *

Elsa stepped back into the room with the bed Jack made and smiled when she noticed he was still asleep. She wanted to go back to Arendelle and wondered if she should wake bit her lip as she contemplated it. On one hand, he looked so peaceful as he slept and she was sure she could handle herself, but on the other hand, if he went with her maybe she wouldn't feel so alone. She knew, deep down, that he'd have to leave her some day, but she hoped that before he had to leave she could learn how to control her powers from him.

"Elsa?" Jack asked sleepily.

Elsa jumped and Jack smiled apologetically. He stood up and slid his hoodie on. Elsa unconsciously started wringing her hands as Jack started looking for his staff. Now that he was awake, she could ask him, but she didn't want to seem weak or dependant. Jack looked at her with his staff slung over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I want to go back to Arendelle," she blurted.

"Because of your dream?"

"Well, kind of..."

"Elsa, you're free to speak your mind with me, okay?" Jack said, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm worried about Anna. I just...I want her to know that I didn't mean to freeze her heart. And..." She swallowed before continuing quietly. "I want you to come with me."

Jack smiled slightly and chuckled quietly. He placed his staff on the ground and leaned on it. Elsa blushed and looked away and he smiled more.

"I'll go with you. It'll be faster if we fly anyway," Jack said standing up straight again.

"Can you fly while holding on to someone?" she asked warily.

"I've done it before. It's perfectly safe. You'll have to hold on to me though."

Jack walked out to the balcony with Elsa following him cautiously. He told her to wrap her arms around his neck and after she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. As he took off, she tightened her hold and hid her face in his neck. He chuckled before focusing on where he was flying. When he landed in front of the gate, it took Elsa a few minutes to pull away.

"That was an uncomfortable experience," she told him.

"You'll get used to it," he said with a grin.

"I don't plan on flying with you again anytime soon."

"You'll miss it, Ice Queen."

"Yeah, whatever."

She then turned to the gate. Where were the guards or even servants for that matter? She frowned and turned to Jack. He was also staring at the gate, looking as confused as she felt. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. She looked a little put out that she had to ask him to fly her over the gate, but he did so no problem. He made sure that there wasn't anybody around this time as he landed on the other side of the gate, figuring that if no one could see him it would be bad for Elsa to be seen floating down after having flew over the gate.

"Where is everyone?" Elsa asked after they had landed and no one came running out with either joyous exclamations or their weapons raised high.

"Maybe Anna's back and they're trying to take care of her?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe," she agreed, though she knew it wasn't likely.

"Elsa?" they heard a new voice ask.

Elsa turned around and saw Hans standing there, holding cloaks. She took a step back instinctively as her dream came back to her and ran into Jack. Feeling him there, right behind her, gave her strength she didn't know she needed at the time.

"Where's Anna?" she demanded.

"Anna hasn't returned. Why have you come back? Are you going to unfreeze everything?" Hans replied.

"I...I don't know how," she admitted, losing her resolve.

"Stay strong," Jack whispered to her. "Don't let him see you weak."

Elsa took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever came next. She was glad Jack came along. If it wasn't for him, she probably would have gone back to her ice palace and then would've tormented herself for not finding out what happened to her sister. Hans looked away, towards the gate as Elsa silently gathered her strength. To any outsider, Hans might've looked like he was worried about his "true love" but to Elsa and Jack he just looked like he was planning his next move to try to take the kingdom.

"When I unfreeze everything," she told Hans in an icy tone. "I want you out of my kingdom, and I don't want you to return."

"What makes you think I'd leave willingly?" Hans asked, dropping his facade.

"The fact that I would freeze you to a boat and send it off with very specific instructions."

And with that, Elsa twirled and headed towards her kingdom. Jack watched Hans as he followed her, not wanting him to ambush her. Once they had made it into the castle with no incident, Jack started looking around. It was such a spacious castle! He figured North's whole workshop could've fit into the foyer they walked into.

"Jeez, this place is huge," he muttered.

"I know. It doesn't seem that big when you lock yourself into one room for most of your life," Elsa said, looking around.

"So, what's our plan?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Our plan?"

"You didn't think I was just going to be your taxi service, did you?"

Elsa didn't even try to reply.

"Well, think again. I'm helping you whether you want me to or not."

"Okay. Fine. Our plan is to try to find Anna...if we don't find her, we'll go somewhere I haven't been since I was a little girl."

Jack nodded. It sounded like a good enough plan to him. They walked through the castle halls until they heard a faint 'Help!' come from a room. Elsa, knowing it was Anna's voice, hurried to the door.

"Anna?" she asked desperately.

"Help," Anna said again.

"Elsa, let me open the door first...it might be a trap from Pitch," Jack said, stepping up beside her.

"Okay," Elsa said unhappily, but she moved away and let Jack open the door.

When Anna started falling to the floor, Elsa and Jack both went to catch her. Seeing that Elsa was closer, he let her grab her and looked around the room she was in. The candles were out, smoking still coming from their wicks and the fire was still sizzling as it cooled down.

"Whoever was last in here, made it so she wouldn't warm up at all," Jack noted out loud.

"We need to get her out of here," Elsa told him.

"Right. We will, just... I need to make sure Pitch isn't here."

"Now's not the time, Jack. My sister is dying!"

"Fine. Where do you suggest we take her?"

Elsa looked down at Anna and smoothed back her hair. She felt the tears gather in her eyes and held her sister closer to her. She remembered the trolls and what they told her. The heart can't be changed...only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. As Elsa raced through her thoughts for something, anything, to do for her sister, Jack noticed Hans running down the hall. He stood in front of the sisters, knowing it wouldn't do any good if he couldn't be seen, but wanting to make the effort anyway.

"Oh, look, you found Anna! Where was she? Is she alright?" Hans asked as he slowed down, seeing some servants at the end of the hall.

Jack froze the ground under Hans and watched as he landed on his back. Elsa looked up at the sound of someone hitting the ground and saw Jack in front of her. She quickly stood up with her sister, still feeling hopeless. Hans got up and stared straight at Elsa. Elsa shrank back at the hate in his eyes.

"You can't run from this, Elsa," he said, repeating the words from her dream almost.

"I'm not trying to run," she shot back.

"You will be," he promised, unsheathing his sword.

"No," Anna said weakly.

Anna started pushing against her sister to stand up on her own, but she couldn't quite make it up. Elsa just shushed her, and held her tightly. As Hans started approaching, Jack froze the ground again and then turned and started pushing Elsa and Anna ahead of him.

"Go!" he yelled.

Elsa took Anna and started heading for the fjord. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she was going to save her sister.

"An act of true love...an act of true love," she kept muttering.

"Anna!" she heard a man yell.

"Kristoff," Anna whispered.

"Anna!" the man, Kristoff, yelled again.

Elsa could see Kristoff from where she was, but just barely. As she focused on where he was, she didn't notice a small piece of boat sticking out of the ice and she tripped over it. She couldn't get herself balanced while holding her sister and she didn't just want to drop her so they both fell. As she stood up again, she could hear Kristoff's yells become more desperate and looked down to see Anna's hair turn whiter.

"No! No, no, no, no, no," she whispered, pulling her sister to her again.

She heard something drop against the ice and looked over to see Jack standing there, his arm bloodied. She panicked and looked between him and her sister, wanting to help both, but knowing she would have to choose one or the other. Anna, unaware that Jack was standing there, looked through him to see Hans approaching with his sword above his head.

"No," she said, intending for it be a yell, and pushed her sister down, holding out to her hand to stop Hans' sword.

Jack turned and saw Hans standing there as Anna moved to stand in front of her sister. He tried to move Anna of the way, but succeeded in accidentally getting his blood on her before Hans' sword shattered. He cried out as a shard got stuck in his arm, pulling his hand back quickly and gritted his teeth before looking up. Anna was completely frozen.

* * *

I feel like a terrible person, but since it's the weekend I can post another chapter. Hopefully I'll get done before today is over, but if not, maybe I'll post three chapters tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so honestly, this chapter doesn't have much of a plot. It's just a "filler chapter" I guess, but I wanted to write it so I did. The next chapters are going to definitely, and finally, have Kristanna and more evil Pitch doing dastardly deeds.

* * *

Elsa cried out Anna's name when she looked up and she was frozen. She quickly got up and ran around the front. She cupped her sisters face in her hands and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Anna and sobbed on her. Jack walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa looked over at him, down at his arm and up her sister's frozen face again. Jack rubbed her back and placed his head on hers. He saw the blonde guy from earlier, or yesterday, a reindeer and even a small snowman. He focused on Elsa mainly though, knowing she was blaming herself for everything.

"Elsa," he started softly. "It's not your fault."

Elsa sobbed harder into her sister's chest. She never saw when she unfroze, just heard the gasp of Olaf and a few seconds later, her sister was warm and alive. She looked up, wondering if it was just a trick and then hugged her sister tightly. Jack stepped back to give the sisters a moment with a soft smile on his face.

"Anna...you sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked.

"Well...I love you," she answered with a smile.

"True love will thaw a frozen heart," Olaf whispered excitedly.

That sentence made Elsa think. Three words stuck out to her. Love will thaw. That's when it hit her. She always knew how to unfreeze everything. She was just unconsciously holding on to the "motto" she had lived most of her life. Conceal, don't feel. Anna could tell her sister was thinking and tilted her head slightly.

"Love will thaw," she muttered out loud.

"Elsa?" Jack and Anna said in unison.

"Love," she whispered to Anna, smiling.

As she focused on the love she had for her sister, she noticed everything started to slowly melt. As her love undid the impromptu winter, Jack watched on proudly. Once all the snow and ice had gathered in the now blue sky in the shape of a snowflake, she waved her arms and it disappeared. Elsa looked at Jack self-consciously but he just beamed at her, hiding the wince of pain as he moved his arm.

"This is, hands down, the best day of my life!" Olaf said, before his arm fell off. "And quite possibly my last."

It was then that Jack noticed that they were on a boat. He started to feel weak from the blood loss, but tried to stay strong for Elsa's sake. He had thought his wound was just a scratch, but it must have been deeper than he thought. Plus, he now had a shard of broken sword in it. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye while Elsa was taking care of Olaf. He turned his head fully and saw that Hans had grabbed what was left of his sword and was heading towards Elsa and Anna. Jack gritted his teeth and used the last of his strength to freeze Hans' body almost completely.

"Jack!" he heard Elsa cry as he fell to his knees.

"Elsa, I'm...fine," he managed.

"No, you're not, Jack. Come on, we've got to get you looked at!"

"Elsa, no one is going to look at me because I doubt they can see me."

"But, Jack-"

"Uhm, Elsa? Who's Jack?" Anna asked.

"Point proven," Jack told Elsa before he passed out.

"Jack!" Elsa cried.

And that was the last thing he heard.

When Jack next woke up, he had no idea where he was or how long he had been out. When he heard the door open, he turned his head and saw someone that looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite make out their features.

"When they say "immortal," mate, they don't mean it comes with invinciblity," a voice with an Australian accent said.

"Bunny?" he asked, his voice weak.

"You gave us a good scare there, when we show up in Norway to find you passed out and bloody with some girl clinging onto you," Bunny said.

"Elsa," he breathed. "Is she alright? How's her sister?"

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist. They're both fine."

Jack breathed out in relief. He looked down at his arm and noticed it was heavily bandaged. He looked up at Bunny. Bunny frowned as he looked down at his arm as well.

"You lost a lot of blood. Plus there was a sharp sword shard in your wound. It was pretty deep. How did it even happen anyway?"

"I just...didn't have my guard right and the evil prince sliced me."

"Oh, by the way, the girl who was clinging to you, Elsa, I guess? She demanded to come with us, and when we told her no she said "Either take me with you or fix him here." Pretty demanding girlfriend you got. Anyway, so...we're still in Norway. You can thank Tooth later for bandaging you. You had to be stitched up too, so you can thank North for that..."

"Is he awake? May I see him?" Jack heard Elsa ask through the door.

"Like I said, demanding girlfriend ya got, mate," Bunny said before opening the door.

"She's not-"

"Don't you ever lie to me again," Elsa demanded as she stalked over to his bed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack said, cowering on the bed as much as he could.

"Don't you ever make me worry about you!" she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No promises," he replied, watching Bunny leave the room.

"Jack," Elsa whispered once the door closed. "I was so worried about you. It's been three days! I've had a little snow cloud following me around from the time your friends got here until now!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I really didn't mean for him to cut me," Jack said, raising his uninjured arm.

"Would you laugh at me if I told you I cared for you?" she asked shyly, grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"No, I wouldn't. I would tell you it's a bad idea though," he said, squeezing her hands. "But I feel the same."

"I know it's a bad idea. I just figured I'd hate myself if I didn't tell you...especially if you..."

Jack watched as she dropped her gaze from his eyes. He gently extracted his hand from her grasp and gently pulled her down so she could rest her head on his chest. She shuffled over to his left side and snuggled against his side so she didn't hurt his left arm.

"Elsa...how have things been in Arendelle? Peaceful? Any visits from Pitch?"

"Yeah, things have been peaceful...There have been a couple visits from Pitch...He's trying to convince me to join him..." Elsa told him quietly.

"He tried to get me to join him too...Back a few years ago..."

As Jack told Elsa the rest of his story, how he became a Guardian and how he was almost tempted to join Pitch, he didn't notice Bunny come in with a camera he had brought with him and take a picture. Bunny snickered quietly as he snuck out of the room and then went to show it to North, who he knew would torment Jack about it the moment he was better.

* * *

So, I have a question. I'm going to have Elsa tell Jack her story, but should it be while they're safe or when they could potentially die? And do you guys think I should keep Elsa mortal or make her become immortal? Keeping in mind the fact that she will serve as Queen until the people who are kids now in the story grow up into adults and then give the kingdom to Anna's kids when they're old enough to rule.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I know this chapter is short, but the next one will probably be the longest one out of every chapter I've written so far. I know there's not much teasing, but I'll add more to later chapters. And everyone wants her to be immortal! For some reason that shocks me. Anyway, so I'll have Elsa telling Jack her story later and her becoming immortal too.

* * *

Over the next few days Elsa had less free time to spend with Jack, giving North and Bunny plenty of opprotunities to tease him. Especially over the picture. Jack had glared at Bunny when he found out the six foot rabbit took a picture of him and Elsa.

"How would a picture like that work, anyway?" he had shouted one day.

"Camera's capture crazy things all the time," Bunny explained simply.

North was the worst though. He was the one talking about marriage and kids! Jack was just glad Elsa wasn't around to hear it. He sighed as he laid in the bed, wishing he could go out and do something else. He heard the door open and groaned.

"North, I don't want to talk about kids anymore," he said without opening his eyes.

"Uh...I'm not North," a familiar voice said.

"Anna?" Jack asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah...uh, I wanted to come thank you for saving my sister...and putting yourself in danger so she could try to save me," Anna said, approaching the bed.

"Well, it was nothing, really. The scratch was just deeper than I expected and... Wait, you can see me?" Jack said, sitting up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"It doesn't matter... How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Better, definitely."

"That's good...hey, do you think you can help me out of here? My friends are driving me crazy," Jack said, almost yelling the last part.

Anna giggled at him and shook her head. "I was told you needed bed rest."

"I don't need bed rest! They just want to keep me here and tease me about being in love with your sister!"

Jack's eyes widen along with Anna's when he realized what he said. It was the first time he admitted his true feelings out loud. He swore at himself, ignoring the remark from North that swearing wasn't a very Guardian like behavior. Anna laughed at him again and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," Anna told him.

They both looked up when the door opened again and revealed Elsa this time. Elsa smiled at Anna and Jack before walking over. Jack noticed that she was wearing a beautiful light purple dress that hugged her figure before flaring out at the hips and draping to the floor. Anna went over to her sister and hugged her before saying that Kristoff was waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked, looking at his arm.

"I'd feel better if I could leave," he answered honestly.

Elsa laughed lightly. Jack smiled at her before standing up. Elsa looked at him with a slight frown, but he brushed off her concern with a hand motion.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go for a walk. I feel like getting some fresh air," Jack said, heading out.

He found North on the other side of the door and glared at him. North just grinned and handed Jack a ring. Jack would've yelled at North had he not realized that it was way to masculine to be an engagement ring. He sighed loudly in relief, getting a strange look from Elsa but ignoring it.

"I've been working on it for a while. Supposed to make others see you," North explained.

"Supposed to?" Jack asked.

"I can't try it out," North said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right...forgot about that."

Jack slipped the ring on and frowned slightly when it didn't fit. Before he could tell North, he felt it getting warmer, almost to the point of burning, before it started to shrink. It shrunk until it was practically squeezing the life out of his finger. He shook his hand out of instinct and let out a noise of surprise when it loosened slightly, still tight enough to fit but not too tight.

"If you must go for walk, see if it works," North said before, finally, leaving him alone.

"When he handed you the ring, why did you look so mad?" Elsa asked.

"That's a story for a different day, maybe," he answered, shaking his head.

"Well, since you want to go for a walk, I guess I could show you around the kingdom," Elsa said, threading her arm through his and waiting until he locked their arms together to head out.

As Elsa gave him the tour, he focused mainly on the people. He noticed they kept looking at him and then looking down. Frowning, he looked down and saw his bare feet. He shook his head before noting that the ring was working. Smiling to himself, he focused back on Elsa. He watched her as she talked about her kingdom, seeing the love she had for it.

"You'll be a great leader," he praised when she paused.

"I hope so," she said, looking at her kingdom with a smile.

"Queen Elsa!" Jack heard behind them.

He and Elsa turned in tandem to see a guard running their way, with Kristoff running behind him. Jack was worried. Where was Anna? He knew Elsa was thinking the same thing. The guard and Kristoff stopped in front of them, the guard bowing before delivering the bad news.

Anna had been kidnapped, but no one knew who took her or where they took her.

* * *

Cliff hanger! At least you don't have to wait another whole day for a chapter! I'm going to take a little break from writing, but I promise the next chapter will be up before 9 PM...that gives me 12 hours to work on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I lied about this chapter being the longest, but I realized that if I added almost all of the action right away, I wouldn't have much more to write for the story! So, I'm going to try to break it up and all that. Since I actually have school tomorrow because of all of the snow days, I'm just going to post one chapter tomorrow.

* * *

"No."

Jack stared in disbelief at North and Bunny. They weren't letting him go with Elsa and Kristoff and a few of the guards to go get Anna. He had tried to tell them why he had to go, but they still denied him. Elsa came into the room and saw Jack glaring at his friends.

"I take it they said you couldn't come," Elsa said, looking at Jack.

"And they won't tell me why, either," Jack told her.

"You're injured," Bunny stated.

Jack sighed and looked down at his arm. It was pretty much useless, still, but he could tell it was healing just fine. He hated that they were treating him like a little kid because of a scratch. He looked over to the window and strengthened his resolve.

"I'm going whether you like it or not," he stated before leaving the room.

Elsa ran after him and pulled on his uninjured arm to stop him. He turned to her, sighing slightly. She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his cheek before cupping his cheek with her hand and looking him straight in the eye.

"You don't always have to be the hero, Jack," she told him quietly.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head. He wasn't trying to be a hero. He just...he wanted to be with them. The last few days he had spent with Elsa, he had felt like he was actually alive. He had finally found someone who was like him, only she had been born with the powers instead of given them.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Elsa. I'm just...being me, I guess," he said, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Uh huh, and were you being you when you saved me and Anna?" she asked him.

"Well, that situation was a little bit different," he said, avoiding the question.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They're just worried about 's not that they're treating you like a little kid or that they secretly hate you or whatever you're thinking. It's because you're injured and they don't want you to make it worse," she told him softly.

"I'll make it worse myself if I have to stay here alone. By the way, who are you leaving in charge while you're gone?"

"Well, I don't know... One of the advisors I guess."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. Elsa leaned against the wall next to him and stared up at the cieling.

"I'm sorry you can't come, Jack," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going no matter what," he said, his eyes closed.

"You can't, Jack. If you make the injury worse we'd have no way to fix it until we got back."

"I'm not a kid, Elsa, I can do what I want."

"Not when it puts you in danger."

"And what are you doing, huh? Going out there to pick flowers for the kidnapper and make him a home-cooked meal?" he snapped.

"I see what's going on now," Elsa said with a knowing smile.

"What?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

"You hate that I'm putting myself in danger and you can't come along to protect me."

Jack blushed and looked away from her, glaring at the opposite wall. Elsa laughed lightly at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, blushing herself. Jack didn't notice it though, he was shocked that she had even kissed him.

"Aw," he heard North say behind Elsa.

Both Jack's and Elsa's blushes deepened. They looked anywhere but each other and North. North laughed heartily and clapped Jack on his shoulder, making him look up at him.

"If you go, we go," North said, gesturing to him and Bunny.

"Do you have room for two more?" Bunny asked Elsa.

"Yeah, why not? The more the merrier, right?" Elsa said with a grin.

Jack smiled, glad he had technically got his way _and _a kiss from Elsa. As Bunny and North walked off to plan and probably grab emergency medical supplies, Elsa led Jack back into the room and pointed at the bed. He looked at her finger and the bed a few times before shaking his head.

"No."

"Please try to get a little more rest before we set out. It'll make me feel better about you conniving to get your way."

"I didn't plan for this to happen. I thought I'd have to sneak out and then they'd come get me and then we'd all end up going to find Anna anyway!"

Elsa giggled at that before shaking her head and gently pushing him down on the bed.

"I don't care. Lay down and get some rest."

"You guys better not leave without me," he grumbled.

"We won't, I promise," Elsa said, smiling a little.

About an hour later, Jack was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Bunny standing beside his bed, tapping his foot. He sat up, using his uninjured arm mostly. He rubbed his eyes and streched slightly before getting up.

"So, how are we going to find Anna exactly?" he asked as he searched for his staff.

"Search all of Norway with Kristoff and his reindeer and sleigh, I guess," Bunny said, holding out his staff.

Jack took his staff from Bunny and nodded. Sounded like a plan to him. They went out into the courtyard to see North in his sleigh, hovering above Kristoff's sleigh.

"So, who goes with who?" Jack asked as he stepped up to Elsa who was watching Kristoff attach his reindeer to the sleigh.

"Well, North is going to take his sled in the air and see if he can find something and the rabbit is going to take his tunnels because he's afraid of heights," she told him quietly with a smirk.

"And I'm going with you and Kristoff?" he asked.

"Yup. Since we have air already covered you don't have to fly. So, you can just sit and search around."

"What's the story behind Anna and Kristoff?" he asked.

"They're in love."

"Oh."

Elsa looked at Jack and saw he was looking at Kristoff with a thoughtful gaze. She then turned to look at Bunny and tapped his arm to get his attention.

'_He's a really tall rabbit,_' she thought.

"Why don't you and North go ahead? It may be faster that way," she suggested.

Bunny nodded and gestured for North to move out before tapping his foot twice on the ground and then hopping down the tunnel it made. Elsa turned back to the sleigh and smiled when she remembered having her sister order it. Then she frowned at the thought of her sister.

"Hey," Jack told her quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her in an one armed hug. "We'll find her."

"I know... I'm worried about how we'll find her though."

"Happy, healthy and more than likely talking her captor's ear off," Kristoff said with a slight smile.

Jack and Elsa laughed at that and nodded. It sounded like a very Anna thing to do. Once Kristoff told them the sleigh was ready, they piled in and took off, all searching for some kind of clue as to where whoever took Anna could've taken her.

* * *

So, that's this chapter...the next few chapters will have more details and maybe even a little bit from Anna's point of view. I don't know. I'll have to play around with that. Anyway, I would write another chapter today, but I'm so sleepy right now for no reason. I might be getting sick...


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so this chapter seemed longer on my iPod, but I'm not too worried about it. I'm going to go back after I deem it finished and tinker around with it...

So, I realize that I'm not adding any details to my stories and I know that probably pisses some of you guys off and you're just too nice to say so, but I definitely want to make this as good as I can so I'll definitely be adding more details when I go through a tinker it and hopefully in the next few chapters.

* * *

They had all searched all day, and probably would've searched all night if Elsa and Kristoff didn't need to stop to sleep. Elsa built them a shelter with her powers, just a small one to keep out the winds. It looked almost like a house without the windows. They all entered, Jack standing near the door to signal Bunny and North, Elsa and Kristoff laying down near the back of the shelter. As Kristoff slipped off to a troubled sleep, Elsa laid where she was and wondered how Anna was doing. She looked over when she heard someone sit beside her and smiled when she realised it was Jack.  
"North and Bunny have decided to continue searching... After telling me that there would be no "funny stuff" going on in the shelter," Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
Elsa giggled and shook her head. She sat up and leaned against him, hiding her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as possible.  
"What if we don't find her, Jack?" she asked quietly.  
"If we don't find her as a group, you and Kristoff go back to the kingdom and Bunny, North and I will keep searching," he answered.  
"You do know that we won't go willingly, right?"  
Jack chuckled and nodded. He laid down and pulled Elsa close. Elsa rested her head on his chest.  
"You should get some rest," he said quietly.  
"I'm too worried," she whispered.  
Jack started to run his hand up and down her back soothingly. He smiled when he felt her relax a little bit. Kristoff sitting up scared him a little bit, but he figured he had slept as much as he could.  
"Anna will be alright, Elsa," Kristoff said.  
"She knows we're coming for her," Jack added.  
Jack felt Elsa's breathing steady and nodded at Kristoff in thanks. Kristoff just smiled wanly. When Kristoff laid back down, silence reigned in the little shelter. They all knew no one was sleeping, but neither of them knew what to talk about.  
They all jumped when they heard a thud outside, and Jack was the first one out, an icicle ready to throw. When North hopped out of the sleigh, Jack lowered his guard slightly, keeping Elsa and Kristoff behind him, not knowing if it was the real North. Bunny popped out of one of his tunnels and flopped on the ground.  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
"We found Anna!" North said happily.  
Elsa exclaimed happily and told Kristoff what they just learned. Jack narrowed his eyes at North.  
"Then why does Bunny look so tired?"  
"Being a six foot tall rabbit really hinders your reactions sometimes," Bunny answered vaguely.  
"So, where is she?"  
"She's being kept in cave," North answered.  
"The darkness makes us believe that Pitch is the one that took her," Bunny answered.  
"All caves are dark at night though," Jack said as Elsa and Kristoff came to stand next to him.  
"Are they pitch black?"  
"Most of them. Wait, if it was dark, how do you know Anna was in the cave?"  
"She's real talkative, mate," Bunny answered.  
"Did you enter the cave to make sure?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, I did. A Night Mare attacked me, so that's another reason we believe it was Pitch."  
"A nightmare?" Elsa asked Jack.  
"Night Mare. A solid black horse that does Pitch's bidding. It's made of our other friend's sand, but black. Speaking of Sandy, where is he?" Jack explained.  
"He'll be here shortly," North said.  
"How many of you are there?" Elsa asked.  
"Five all together. North, me, Jack, Sandy and Tooth. Sandy is the sand man and Tooth is the tooth fairy," Bunny answered.  
"Wait, so, if we know where Anna is, when are we going to get her?" Kristoff asked.  
"Morning," North answered.  
"In the morning," Jack relayed.  
Kristoff nodded and went back into the shelter, Elsa following him. Jack leaned against North's sleigh and sighed. Looking at the trees that surrounded them.  
"No funny stuff, right?" North asked, watching him closely.  
"No! I'm not going to do anything with Elsa. If I do, I'll just end up with a broken heart," Jack said, just quiet enough that Elsa couldn't hear.  
"But you never know until you try, right?" Bunny asked.  
"I don't want her to get hurt either," Jack said, looking away from the other Guardians.  
"Aw, you do care," Elsa teased him, having come out of the shelter to let go of some of her worry.  
"Not you too," Jack groaned, turning to face the sleigh, making the other three laugh at him.

* * *

So, like I said it seemed longer on my iPod, but when I do the major editing hopefully it will become longer. I could probably do another chapter, but...it's the Season Finale of Sleepy Hollow tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

This has to be by far the longest chapter I've written. I'm so sorry it took so long. I got major writers block half way through. I hope you can't tell too terribly, if you just ignore the author notes and read it.

* * *

Jack had spent most of the night outside the house-like structure, looking at the trees and the snow that covered the mountain ground. When the sun started to rise he watched as it changed the sky line from a purple to an orange to a pink and finally to a blue. He heard some movement behind him and turned to find Elsa coming out of the shelter.  
"Morning," he told her.  
"Morning," she replied, stretching.  
"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.  
"Mm. A little. What about you?"  
"I don't really need sleep."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot... How's your arm?"  
"Eh. I feel little acute pains occasionally, but they're not too bad," he said, looking down at his injury.  
He wasn't able to really see it before he passed out so he had no idea if it was really bad; or if it was just a scratch that had gone too deep. Elsa and he looked up when Kristoff came out of the shelter a few seconds later. North came flying back in his sleigh and Bunny popped out of one of his tunnels directly after Kristoff exited the shelter. While Jack talked to his friends and Kristoff got his own sleigh ready, Elsa got rid of the shelter and then joined Jack.  
"I find it weird how she can see us, and Kristoff can't," Bunny was saying.  
"Maybe it's because Kristoff didn't really grow up like Anna and I did or even the kids in the village," she suggested.  
"Well, then how did he grow up?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Anna tells me his family is trolls," Elsa said, feeling bad for talking about Kristoff when he was right there.  
"Hm. Makes a little bit more sense now."  
They looked up when golden sand raced by them. Jack, North and Bunny chuckled at their friend's antics. When Sandy formed beside them, Jack clapped him on his back.  
"How was the traffic?" he asked with a little grin.  
Sandy gave images of an airplane and birds and demonstrated his slight frustration by blowing sand out of his ears. Jack chuckled and patted his friend gently on the back.  
"Birds are the worst," he agreed.  
Elsa took a step forward and smiled at Sandy. Sandy smiled and waved. He turned to Jack with a heart followed by a question mark. Jack ignored him while North, Bunny and Elsa laughed. Sandy turned to Elsa with the same objects above his head.  
"We're just good friends," she said.  
Sandy frowned at that. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a gesture that they would make a cute couple. Jack chuckled and shook his head at his friend.  
"Match-matching isn't your job, bud," Jack said.  
"He's right though. You two would make a cute couple," North said.  
"Are we ready to go yet?" Jack asked, hoping to change the topic.  
"Not quite," Kristoff answered after Elsa asked him.  
"Of course not," Jack muttered.  
"Jack, just follow your heart. How bad could it be?" North said consolingly.  
"How bad could it be? We're not talking about pursuing a "fling" here. You guys make it seem like it'd be easy to fall in love with her when she'll die," Jack exploded.  
Sandy tapped him and pointed to Elsa. She was standing behind Jack with wide eyes and a blush. Jack winced as he turned quickly, his injury protesting the quick movement. The other Guardians walked away quietly.  
"I'm sorry," Jack muttered.  
He went to walk off, but Elsa's soft hand on his made him turn to her again. She stepped closer and linked their fingers together. Jack blushed lightly, but squeezed her hand.  
"Don't be sorry, Jack," she whispered.  
"We haven't known each other for very long."  
"My sister and Kristoff only knew each other for two days and fell in love."  
"Are you trying to convince me to be in love with you too?" Jack whispered, leaning closer to her.  
"Maybe. Would you yell at me too?" she said with a small smile, leaning in as well.  
"We're ready!" Kristoff called, making them split apart.  
Jack could practically feel the other Guardian's annoyance and disappointment. He chuckled as Elsa kissed his cheek, linking their fingers together again. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and they walked over to Kristoff's sleigh. He helped her in before settling in the back.  
"You were so close, Jack!" North yelled.  
"Shut up!" he retorted.  
Elsa giggled, earning a weird look from Kristoff before they were off. Elsa giving the blond directions as they followed North. Jack noticed the trees growing thicker.  
"We might have to start walking if the trees keep getting thicker," he told Elsa.  
She glanced at the trees before nodding. They suddenly jerked to a stop. Kristoff looked at the trees, then Sven and then Elsa. She nodded and got out. Jack followed her and Kristoff unhooked hos reindeer from the front. Jack whistled, calling Sandy and North back. Jack flew up to talk to them.  
"The trees are too thick. Kristoff's sleigh can't go any farther. We'll have to walk," he told them.  
They nodded and Sandy left a trail of sand behind him, low enough that they could follow easily. Jack nodded his thanks and flew back down. Elsa looked at him and then the sand.  
"Sandy left us a trail so we didn't get lost as we walked," he explained.  
She nodded and looked at the trees. Jack squeezed her shoulder and turned to look at Kristoff. Kristoff walked up to them with his reindeer following him. Elsa gave a small nod, and then they were off. They followed the golden sand through the thick trees, Jack in front of Kristoff's reindeer, Sven, in the back.  
The silence reigned as they continued through the forest on the mountain.  
When they cleared the trees, they were met by Sandy, facing a dark hole on the mountain. North and Bunny joined them a few seconds later. North placed a hand on Jack and Elsa's shoulders. Jack glanced at Elsa and saw her looking at the cave, worry clear on her face. Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
"She'll be alright," he and Kristoff said in unison.  
Elsa leaned against Jack, sighing. Once she nodded, Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He let her go and moved to the mouth of the cave, listening for any movement or sounds. When he didn't hear any, he moved in cautiously. He couldn't see anything as he moved in and he tried to listen closely for anything coming their way.  
"My sister won't join you. Not since you're against Jack. I won't let her," he heard Anna say.  
"Oh, I think she will. You see, I've found a way to kill Jack," Pitch said.  
Elsa had obviously heard as well since she grasped Jack's hand. He squeezed her hand and kept moving forward. When they heard the voices get louder they figured they were closer or Pitch and Anna were yelling at each other.  
"You won't kill Jack!"  
"Feisty. Now I know what that blond oaf sees in you."  
"Don't you dare talk about Kristoff that way!"  
"Aw, did I hurt your feelings, Princess?"  
"I'd hurt something worse on you if I wasn't bound to the wall."  
Jack tried to hold a chuckle and failed. Elsa hit his shoulder, but he could she was smiling. Thankfully, Pitch's dark laughter covered his chuckle. Jack kept leading the group forward and noticed a little glimmer of light.  
"I think there's a fire up ahead," he whispered to Elsa.  
"Why?" she whispered back.  
"I'm not sure. Probably so Anna doesn't go crazy in the complete darkness."  
As they got closer, the glimmer grew and filled the cavern's antechamber. Jack stopped just before the firelight illuminated him. They saw Anna bound to the wall and the shadows moving around her.  
"Anna," Elsa whispered, happy to see her sister, but not exactly in the given circumstances.  
"You see, Jack may have the power to control ice, but I can control his fears. You know what he fears?" Pitch said, flitting around the room.  
"Well, I fear being alone. Just like everyone else," Jack answered, grinning.  
"He fears losing your sister. I know the way it would eat him up inside if he let himself love her and then she left him," Pitch said, smiling in the shadows.  
"I fear losing anything. Sometimes we have irrational fears," he said shrugging.  
"Jack," Anna breathed.  
"Anna, don't be afraid. He may look big and scary, but he's harmless. A little kid took him down a few years ago," Jack said, coming into the light.  
North, Bunny and Sandy followed him, forcing Kristoff and Elsa to stay back. Kristoff, however, followed them into the light and after a pause, so did Elsa.  
"What do you want with Anna?" Jack asked.  
"She was just bait to get you here. I'm surprised you brought everyone along. I remember when you thought you could save the world on your own."  
"Actually, I thought that I didn't need to save the world."  
Pitch shrugged as if the details weren't important. Jack glanced at Anna. There wasn't anyway to get to her without disposing of Pitch first. Jack could hear North and Bunny conversing behind him, but kept most of his focus on Pitch.  
"What do you want with Elsa?" Jack asked.  
"I want her to rule with me."  
"No way," Anna said.  
"I won't rule beside you," Elsa spat.  
"Then Jack dies."  
"I die anyway," Jack noted.  
"A minor detail."  
Jack rolled his eyes. He threw a snowball at Pitch followed by an icicle. Pitch dodged the snowball and threw the icicle back at him, laced with some of his nightmare sand. Jack noticed he had no real way to dodge and put up a wall of ice. The icicle shattered, setting the nightmare sand loose. Sandy touched it, turning it into his golden sand and made it disappear.  
Jack and Elsa both sent icicles at him, resulting in the same result, only this time, Jack wasn't able to dodge and Elsa jumped in front of him, taking the icicle and the nightmare sand. Jack cried out, freezing Pitch to the wall and creating a barrier of icicles around him and Elsa. Elsa looked up at him with a smile small, her body slowly becoming entombed in black ice.  
"Elsa...no..." he murmured, knowing tears were welling up in his eyes.  
"It's okay, Jack. The cold never bothered me anyway," she said quietly.  
"I didn't even get to kiss you," he said with a small smile despite himself.  
"You still can."  
He watched the ice crawl closer to her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, noticing the moon rays illuminating her body. He grinned through the tears slipping down his face.  
"You'll be back," he said with certainty.  
She just leaned in to try to kiss him. He kissed her cheek and pushed her back down. She whimpered as the ice reached her neck.  
"It's gonna be alright, Elsa. You're coming back. I know you are," he whispered before he noticed Anna kneeling beside him, her leg bleeding.  
"Anna! You're bleeding," he said, looking at her, keeping his hand on Elsa's cheek.  
Anna ignored him, focused on her sister. Jack turned back to Elsa and rested his hand on her frozen shoulder and watched as she became completely entombed.  
He melted the ice around them and made a bandage for Anna. She glanced at him, tears streaming down her face. He pulled her to him and smoothed her hair.  
"It's gonna be okay, Anna. You'll see."  
He knew the Man in the Moon had a plan for her and wouldn't want one of his guardians feeling so...empty and hollow. He knew she would be back.  
The only question was when.

* * *

Before you complain about the ending...I am planning a sequel. What I want to know is if you guys want her to retain the memories she has of being with Jack or if you want her to forget them. I'll create a poll on my profile after I post this, so go vote! After I think I have enough votes, I'll write the sequel. Don't fret, I'm not giving up writing completely.

I have a FictionPress account, it's the same username, and I'm going to be writing a college love story that has influences from Pitch Perfect, but it doesn't have Pitch Perfect's plot line or characters. I'll try posting the "prologue" by Sunday, so check that out too if you want.

Cara Potter


End file.
